TRAGEDY
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: FATE brought them together but will a TRAGEDY tear them apart...as a Killer Virus strikes the town of Port Charles
1. And So It Begins

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

_**I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the current virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended**_

* * *

****

Amanda headed into the Hospital with her family. Her stepfather and step sister came down with some weird virus and it didn't look good. As more people entered with similar symptoms the hospital was put on lockdown.

Amanda stood in the isolation room with the friends and family of the ill and looked around. Her mother and Dillon had come in earlier with her and Mark had just entered the hospital to pick her up right before the lockdown. The three people she loved the most and she didn't know if they'd live or die.

"I demand you stay in here," Tracy said, "I don't want you to get sick."

"It's her job Tracy," Mark said.

"Who asked for your opinion," Tracy said.

"Mom," said Dillon, "Mark's right."

"People I love are sick," Amanda said, "and if I can do my part to help."

"Just promise you won't get sick," Tracy said.

"I promise," Amanda said.

**TBC…**

I know this was way to short but it is more of a teaser...

Read/Review/Suggest Ideas..


	2. Making Rounds

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

_**I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the current virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended

* * *

**_

More and more of her loved ones were coming down with the virus.

"Any word on Lucky yet," Amanda asked Elizabeth.

"None yet," Elizabeth said, "but I hope no news is good news."

"Any word yet on how the virus got spread," Amanda asked.

"I think it was that chimp," Elizabeth said.

"Then how come you and I aren't sick," Amanda asked, "or mom, Mark, and Dil…"

Amanda stopped as her kid brother was being wheeled out, Tracy at his side.

"He has it doesn't he," Amanda said turning to her mother.

Tracy nodded and Amanda gave her mom a hug.

"Georgie and Mark are they," Amanda said

"Fine," Tracy said, "though I wish it were one of them that got infected instead of my baby."

"I need to check on a patient but tell Dillon I love him and I'll stop by soon," Amanda said.

Tracy nodded again and followed her son to his room.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Lorenzo you really shouldn't be here," Amanda said.

"I can't leave Skye," Lorenzo said.

"So you're risking your own health," Amanda said.

"You know I love to live dangerously," Lorenzo said.

Amanda nodded as she walked over to Lulu's bed.

"How are you feeling step-sis," Amanda asked.

"Just let me die," Lulu said.

"Not going to happen," Amanda said.

"How's dad," Lulu asked.

"I can go check," Amanda said as Elizabeth entered.

"Dr. Drake needs to see you," Elizabeth said.

"Which one," Amanda asked.

"Patrick," Elizabeth said.

Amanda pouted and left

* * *

"You wanted to see me," Amanda asked.

"I have news," Patrick said, "the virus didn't come from the chimp."

"It didn't," Amanda said, "where did it come from."

"That is yet to be found out," Patrick said, "but Luke seems to be showing signs of recovery."

"Meaning," Amanda said.

"Meaning we may have found a cure," Patrick said.

**TBC…ideas?**

_…Just a side note Amanda WON'T get sick but Mark may…All cannon characters who died (Tony, Courtney, and Danny) will eventually die I don't know if I'll kill off anyone else_


	3. Deeper into Death

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

**_I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended_**

* * *

****

At the thought of Luke being able to produce a cure Amanda wanted to celebrate but then the news came that he would only be able to cure one person and that it would take a bit before more of the cure could be extracted. Luke only wanted Lulu to be cured while Amanda was torn by too many of her loved ones.

"We can't give it to Lulu outright," Alan was saying.

"We need to lie to Luke," Patrick said, "make him think we are saving Lulu."

"You don't know Luke Spencer like I do," Robin said.

Amanda listened to the fight going on. It was soon decided that they tell Luke the truth and that the cure would go to whoever needed it the most. It wound up going to Skye meanwhile people were getting worse by the minute and their was no sign of Lucky anywhere and the worst was feared. Amanda's phone rang and she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Lucky," Amanda screamed.

"It's me," Jason said, "Carly and I are going to look for a cure so can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Sam and Sonny for me."

"I will Jase," Amanda said entering her brother's room.

"Mom," Amanda said, "how is he."

"Bad," Tracy said as Amanda spotted Georgie sitting by Dillon's side.

"It is bad enough my mother is risking catching the virus," Amanda said, "But you Georgie."

"I love him," Georgie said.

"But my brother would want to know your ok," Amanda said.

"I will be," said Georgie as Amanda was paged.

Time had passed and people were just getting worse, no word from Jason, and no sign of a cure except for whatever Luke had.

Dillon had gotten up and in his weakened state had proposed to Georgie, they were going to get married amongst this madness.

Amanda walked into the isolation room and looked at Mark who was passing time playing cards with Max and Michael.

"Amanda," Mark said, "Is it getting better out there."

"Quite worse actually," Amanda said, "Dillon and Georgie are getting married."

"But their so young," Mark said.

"Their in love," Amanda said, "I am just so sorry that our first Valentines Day together we are trapped in the Hospital, watching my dieing brother get married."

"It's Valentines Day," Mark said questioningly, 'Kidding anyway I promise when we get out we will have the most romantic dinner."

"You don't have to promise me anything," Amanda said, "just be here for me."

**TBC…**

The wedding…and some twists coming your way


	4. Wedding Bell Blues

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

**_I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended_**

* * *

****

Amanda looked at Georgie and gave her a smile.

"I always wanted a sister," Amanda said.

Georgie smiled back and gave Amanda a hug as Maxie came over.

"I'll let you two talk," Amanda said going into the chapel.

"So," Maxie said, "are you sure you want to go through with this."

"I love Dillon," Georgie said.

"I still can't believe my younger sister is going to be a bride," Maxie said.

* * *

_Inside the chapel…_

"Happy Valentines Day," Mark said kissing Amanda's cheek and handing her a box.

"What's this," Amanda said smiling.

"Open it," Mark said.

Amanda opened the box to see a plastic ring.

"It's all I could get in such short notice," Mark said, "Marry me."

"Now," Amanda asked shocked.

"If you want to," Mark said.

"I want to marry you," Amanda said, "just not right now; I want a huge wedding where my whole dysfunctional family can attend."

"I understand," Mark said as Lucas wheeled Dillon into the room with Tracy by there side.

"Glad you could make it sis," Dillon said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Amanda said.

Maxie walked in followed by Georgie.

* * *

After their vows were said and the young lovers kissed Georgie looked at everyone and smiled.

"Thank you all for coming," Georgie said, "I'll wheel my husband back to his room."

"That would be a good idea," Amanda said, "he has already used up too much of his strength.

Georgie and Dillon left as Tracy looked at her daughter.

"Let's just hope you get married under a more pleasant circumstance," Tracy said.

"Funny mom," Amanda said, "I just told Mark that I want a big wedding when we get married."

"You and Mark," Tracy said.

"Were engaged," Amanda said.

"And I thought this day wouldn't get any worse," Tracy said leaving.

* * *

"You look terrible," Lucas said, "with your condition you should get help."

Maxie nodded and Left with Lucas.

"Condition," Mark asked.

"She had a heart transplant at a young age," Amanda said.

Mark nodded.

"You look terrible," Amanda said, "you don't have."

"I hope not," Mark said.

"Just to be on the safe side," Amanda said.

"I'll get myself checked out," Mark said standing up then collapsing in his chair.

**TBC…**


	5. Leap of Faith

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

**_I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended_**

* * *

What was mare hours felt like days as Amanda continued to work. Although Luke was able to cure a few more patients people were getting worse. Dillon, Sam, Mark and many more of Amanda's loved ones could die at any moment.

"What's wrong," Amanda said as she passed Patrick in the hall.

"Robin's got the virus," Patrick said. Amanda knew Robin was HIV positive and that the virus would hurt her the most.

"I'm so sorry," Amanda said, "is there anything I can do to help."

"Not unless you can produce a miracle," Patrick said, "or at least convinces Robin to take the next dose that becomes available."

"If I could make a miracle then we'd have a cure already," Amanda said, "and Robin won't listen, I know her and she is stubborn."

"Let's change the subject," Patrick said, "When this is over and done with and when Mark gets better I want to take you guys out to celebrate your engagement."

Amanda smiled and nodded.

"Got to get back," Patrick said, "I hope this madness ends soon."

"Ditto," said Amanda walking toward Marks room to check on him. On her way she headed toward the chapel where she saw her step dad standing.

* * *

"I see you're out and about," Amanda said.

"Yea," Luke said, "I was sick of being cooped up in hat tiny room; I needed to stretch my legs."

"Just be careful," Amanda said, "anyway what are you really up too."

"Listening to your mom in there," Luke said, "she's praying for Dillon."

"Maybe some divine intervention can do us all some good," Amanda said walking in.

"You weren't listening in," Tracy asked, "were you."

"Just the end of it," Amanda said, "one question though, will you really turn over a new leaf once Dillon gets better."

"I was wondering the same thing," Luke said not using any pet names while Amanda was present.

Tracy nodded and Amanda looked at Luke.

"Can my mother and I have some alone time," Amanda asked.

"Sure you can," Luke said, "I'm going to spend time with my own daughter."

"How is Lulu," Amanda asked.

"Recovering," Luke said as he left.

* * *

"Do you think divine intervention can really help mom," Amanda said.

"I don't know," Tracy said putting her arm around her daughter, "I don't know."

"Well maybe if we pray together," Amanda said.

Tracy nodded.

"Dear god," Amanda said, "I know that you have probably been hearing from allot of people peas that they'll change if you can just save their loved ones…"

"Hey," Tracy snapped.

"Anyway I'm not going to do that," Amanda, "But third are a lot of good people inflicted if you can just help us find an antidote please…."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Luke said coming back into the room, "But it's Dillon…."

**TBC…**

Read,review,sugest


	6. In a Second

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

**_I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended_**

* * *

****

_Still more time had passed…_

Allot had happened since the chapel. Dillon it turned out got better on his own and was able to produce a cure like Luke. And Jason returned with vital news regarding a vile of antidote that had mysteriously turned up. Robin refused any cure and was getting worse as was Sam, Maxie, and Mark.

"I heard about Danny," Amanda said walking into Sam's room.

"I really hate Alexis," Sam said.

"Hate is such a strong word," Amanda said.

"At least you have a family," Sam said, "Danny is all I have."

"I may have my family," Amanda said, "but you have Jason."

"You have Jason too," Sam said.

"I mean you have your fiancé," Amanda said, "Mark is dieing."

"He's not dead yet," Sam said coughing.

"You should rest," Amanda said.

* * *

Leaving the room Amanda was stopped by Jasper Jacks.

"What are you doing here," Amanda asked.

"It's Courtney," Jacks said, "She has it."

"And the baby," Amanda asked, "is he ok."

Jacks shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Amanda said hugging Jacks as Patrick came over.

"You're needed," Patrick said, "Justice needs to see you in Courtney's room."

Amanda nodded and followed Patrick to the room.

* * *

"You wanted to see me," Amanda asked.

"I wanted you to be here," Courtney said, "I might not make it and I want to make out a will."

"Why did you want to see me," Amanda asked, "we never really got along."

"And that is my only regret," Courtney said, "Justice write this all down."

Justice took out a pad and pen.

"If my baby survives, sole custody goes to Jacks," Courtney said, "it is up to him if Nickolas gets visitation."

"Wait a minute," Amanda said, "your giving your ex husband custody."

"Your right," Courtney said, "add pending a paternity test."

Justice nodded.

"As for my foundation," Courtney said, "I would like it to go to you Amanda as well as Mark."

"You shouldn't," Amanda said.

"I can and I will," said Courtney.

"Is that all," Justice asked.

"Everything else gets put in a trust for Michael and Morgan," Courtney said.

* * *

Amanda was done in Courtney's room and headed toward Mark's room to sit. She took his hand and held it to her cheek.

"You can't die on me now Mark," Amanda said crying.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"I thought you went home to consummate your marriage with your wife," Amanda said.

"Like I could do that," Dillon said, "you're my sister I couldn't leave knowing that you weren't all right."

"They won't release you because you can produce serum," Amanda said.

"That too," Dillon said.

"I still can't believe my little brother got married," Amanda said.

"I can't believe you got engaged to a man you've only known for three months," Dillon said.

"Physically only three months," Amanda said, "but we have been pen pals for the past eleven years Dillon."

"I forgot about that," said Dillon, "anyway you look like hell."

"Thanks," Amanda said, "I needed that."

"I'll buy you coffee," Dillon said, "come on."

"Just give me a second," Amanda said as Dillon left.

"I'll be back Mark," Amanda said, "stay strong we'll have an antidote soon."

She kissed his warm cheek and followed her brother out.

**TBC**


	7. Apples and Trees

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

**_I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended_**

* * *

****

After a nice talk with her brother Amanda headed back toward Mark's room but not before stopping at the chapel.

"God," Amanda said sitting down, "I know before I just wanted a cure for this epidemic, but now I'm being selfish."

Amanda began to cry.

"Please god," Amanda said, "let Mark survive this…I…I."

Amanda couldn't finish her prayer as she burst out into tears.

"Mandy is that you," Lulu asked sitting down.

Amanda nodded and looked at her stepsister.

"Lulu," Amanda said, "I'm surprised you haven't busted out of this joint year."

"As much as I should," Lulu said, "Nickolas is still in here."

"I'm surprised he didn't use his Cassodine money and get the cure already," Amanda said, "no offence."

"None taken," Lulu said, "so praying for Mark huh."

"Yea," Amanda said, "why don't you prey for Nick."

"God won't listen to us Spencers," Lulu said.

"Just try," Amanda said.

"Dear god," Lulu said, "thanks again for not killing me and my dad, and for bringing Lucky back."

"Lucky is back," Amanda said, "Liz must be thrilled."

Lulu nodded and continued.

"Please help my other brother Nickolas," Lulu said, "and my future step brother in law Mark, help them both to survive this."

"Amen," Amanda said hugging Lulu, "you know you may be your father's daughter but you have a lot of Laura in you."

"My dad always says the same thing," Lulu said, "and you Mandy though you are you are like the anti-Tracy for the most parts you still have a lot of her better qualities."

"My mom has better qualities," Amanda said laughing, "kidding, apples and trees right."

"Apples and trees Mandy," Lulu said, "we are our mother's daughters."

"When Mark survives this and we get married," Amanda said, "you better be my maid of honor."

"I will," Lulu said hugging Amanda as they silently preyed for the recovery of their loved ones.

**TBC**


	8. Almost Over

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

**_I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended_**

* * *

****

Lulu and Amanda continued to sit and prey in silence when Amanda was paged over the loudspeaker.

"I got to go," Amada said.

"I'll keep preying," Lulu said hugging her step sister.

* * *

When Amanda reached the nurses station she noticed Patrick.

"It's Mark," Amanda said, "He's dead isn't he."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Patrick said, "We actually have a cure."

"A cure," Amanda said, "are you serious."

Patrick nodded but he had a sad looked in his eyes when he did.

"Robin didn't," Amanda said, "I mean she has…"

"Not Robin," Patrick said, "Courtney."

"No," Amanda said, "and the baby."

"He's doing fine," Patrick said, "he has the virus though."

"But you can cure him," Amanda said, "I mean it will kill Jax to loose both Courtney and the baby."

"Don't worry," Patrick said hugging Amanda.

"Still where's Jax," Amanda asked, "and Nickolas I mean he was her fiancé dose he…"

"About Courtney," Nickolas said, "yes I did."

"I'm so sorry Nick," Amanda said hugging him, "you should be resting, have you been given the cure yet."

"Yes I have," Nickolas said, "but I can't rest I mean Courtney's dead."

"I know," Amanda said, "just take it easy."

"I will," Nickolas said leaving.

"I'm worried about him Patrick," Amanda said.

"Do you think you can stop worrying and give this to Mark," Patrick said handing Amanda a vile.

"I can manage," Amanda said walking to Mark's room.

* * *

"Hey you," said Mark as Amanda walked into his room, "what are you doing."

"Injecting you with a cure," Amanda said.

"You're joking," Mark said.

"I'm not," Amanda said, "now before we start to plan our wedding I have good news and bad news."

"Is the bad news that you're breaking up," Mark asked.

"No," Amanda said kissing his cheek, "it's Courtney she died."

"And her baby," Mark asked.

"He is doing Ok," Amanda said, "Courtney left you her foundation though."

"Really," Mark asked.

"Really," Amanda said, "so now you have a reason to stay."

"I already did," Mark said, "I already did."

**TBC…**


	9. Two Weeks Notice

**TRAGEDY **

_**Fate brought them together but will Tragedy tear them apart….**_

**_I still don't own GH or RENT sadly… This is AU from the virus storyline set a bit after FATE ended this marks the final chapter of the second installment of this series _**

* * *

****

A few days had passed and Mark walked out of his room.

"Mandy I think this is too much," Mark looked down at the suit that Amanda got for him to wear, "I mean we are just going home."

"Not exactly," Amanda said, "you know how yesterday was Tony's funeral."

"Yes," Mark said, "I'm sorry I couldn't go."

"It's ok," Amanda said, "Courtney's funeral is today."

Mark nodded and headed to the chapel with Amanda.

The two sat through the service and held hands. When it was over Mark smiled at Amanda.

"I can't wait to sleep in our own bed," Mark said, "at least for the night."

"What dose that mean," Amanda said.

"Tomorrow I'm driving up to my old place," Mark said, "figure I can set up the foundation in the city."

"When will you be back so that we can plan our wedding," Amanda asked.

"I have no clue," Mark said kissing Amanda.

They reached their apartment and crashed on the bed.

"Lulu has Spring Brake coming up," Amanda said, "and I'm due a vacation so I'll come up."

"That would be nice," Mark said, "that will give my friends a chance to meet my fiancé."

"You have another fiancé," Amanda said.

Mark looked at Amanda.

"Kidding," Amanda said, "at least we have tonight."

"Tonight," Mark said kissing Amanda as her pager went off.

"This can't be happening," Amanda said, "I mean all that time in the hospital and you're leaving tomorrow and I get called in."

"When will I see you again," Mark asked.

"Two Weeks," Amanda said grabbing her things, "Two weeks"

**The End of part 2...Watch out for 'LONG WAY TO HAPPY' Coming Soon**


End file.
